onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 14
Luffy's Revival! Kaya-ojousama's Life and Death Confrontation is the fourteenth episode of the One Piece anime. 14 Statics * Air Date: 2000-02-16 (4Kids: 2004-12-11, Funimation DVD: 2008-09-16) * TV Ranking, Rating: 12.8 Rank: 10 * Opening: We Are! (1st Opening), Pirate Rap (4Kids) * Ending: Memories (1st Ending), Pirate Rap Instrumental (4Kids) * Manga Chapters: Chapter 31 (1-12/19), Chapter 33 (1-19/19), Chapter 34 (1-19/19) * 4Kids Title: Good Pirates vs. Bad Pirates * Funimation Title: Luffy Back in Action! Miss Kaya's Desperate Resistance! Short Summary Captain Kuro himself arrives at the scene, and with Zoro too injured to fight, Luffy being incapacitated, and the other two, Nami and Usopp, being too weak to handle him, things seem hopeless. However, Kaya herself appears to bargain with Kuro. In-Depth Summary This episode starts with a recap of the previous episode and opens with Kuro arriving at the north slope, very angry that his plan didn’t go as plan. Jango and the rest of the Black Cat Pirates are terrified by him, including Sham and Buchi. He can’t believe that his former crew were held back by a bunch of children. He ask to Jango an explanation. Jango remind Kuro that saying letting Usopp go wouldn’t cause any problems. Kuro said that he knew that Usopp would try in vain to stop the Black Cat Pirates from invading Syrup Village since no one would believe him, but the one thing he didn’t count for was the weakness of his crew. This remark made Sham and Buchi very mad. They remembered Kuro as a strong killer and said they were sunking ships and vainquish pirates crews while Kuro lived the good life. They accused him of becoming weak. They go straight to him, hoping to kill him. Jango try to warn them, but it was no use. But before they could give him a single, he suddenly disapeared. And reappeared moments later behind them with his Cat Claws gloves on his hands. It surprised even Zoro. They tried to attack him again, but he disapeared one more time. Jango regonized this move as the Nuki Ashi technique, Kuro’s trademark attack. He reappeared behind Sham and Buchi again, with his claw-like knifes pointing at them. Even Nami is impressed by this, while the Nyaban Brothers nearly defeated Zoro. This silent technique is so powerful, not even a group of 50 assassins couldn’t stop Kuro. Jango knew he haven’t lose that attack by the way he always lifted his glasses to avoid being cut by his Cat Claws gloves. Nami managed to get up despite her wound. Kuro give his crew 5 minutes to kill Zoro. Otherwise, he will kill them all. Sham and Buchi go straight to Zoro to kill him. Jango encourages them to stop him. Nami kicks the 2 swords straight to Zoro. The swordsman managed to get them. Although a little upset that Nami kicks his swords without any respect, Zoro thanks her to give him back his swords. He finished the Nyaban Brothers up by using the technique Tiger Trap. Kuro is still counting the minutes. Usopp and the Black Cat Pirates are surprised by the swordsman’s attack. Even Jango is shocked by it. Zoro said to Kuro that the former captain will be defeated in less than 5 minutes. Kuro is a little impressed. Buchi is still conscious and beg Jango to hypnotize him so he will become stronger to defeat Zoro. Jango manage to do so and Zoro decided to deal with Buchi before he can fight Kuro. After being hypnotized, Buchi becomes stronger and more savage than before. His muscles even increased in size. That’s surprised Zoro, but he managed to regain his calm and decided to fight him no matter what happens. Meanwhile, Nami goes to wake up Luffy who is sleeping beneath the figurehead of the Bezan Black. She managed to wake him up by pressing her foot into his head. Luffy woke up just in time to stop Jango’s pendulum from killing Nami with his bare teeth while arguing with Nami for her ways of waking people up. Nami learned that Jango’s Pendulum is also used as a weapon. Luffy broke the pendulum with his bare teeth, although it hurts him a little bit. The Black Cat Pirates begins to think it will be impossible to defeat Luffy and Zoro since they appeared to be very strong. After waking up Luffy, Nami goes unconscious for a bit. Luffy notices Nami’s wound. Nami ask Luffy to fight for the village and her treasure. Luffy accepts. The pirates runs from Luffy, scared for their life. While Buchi fight Zoro, Jango will deal with Luffy. Kuro said that time’s up and he will kill everyone on the north slope. He also surprised that Kuffy survived the fall on the cliff since he think that fall would have kill him. But before Kuro could kill anyone, Kaya arrives and beg him to stop. Usopp managed to save her before Kuro slashes her. She said to Usopp that she couldn’t bare to see him get hurt to ptotect. She then talks to Kuro and said he can take her fortune and leave the village alone. Kuro said to Kaya he wants more than her fortune. He wants peace. He said, despite her plea, the Black Cat Pirates will still attack Syrup Village and kill her. He then pick up a gun from her coat and point the gun at Kuro. She threatens to kill him if Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates don’t leave Gecko Island this instant. Kuro manage to low her guard down by talking about the last 3 years they spend together. He also said that spending 3 years with her was an insult to his pride as a pirate. He picks the gun from her and throw it down. Usopp take the gun and tried to shoot him down, but Kuro used his Nuki Ashi to reappear behind the liar with his Cat Claws gloves on. He tried to kill him to make him pay for punching him, but his attempts were stopped by Luffy who give him a Gomu Gomu no Pistol, sending him to the ground. Luffy swear Kuro will have a bad day since he hate been punched. Notes Characters Appearances Characters In Order Of Appearances: *Sham *Zoro *Buchi *Jango *Nami *Kuro *Luffy *Usopp *Kaya